Love Hina: Secret Loves
by ShadowFighterX
Summary: Set after the epilogue:when an alternate Keitaro Urashima with a far more tragic background arrives on LoveHina universe with a mysterious stranger, confusion ensues, and Shinobu may be the only one able to save him. AUKeitaroShinobuOC Chap 4 up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any other thing in here. All…stuff here belong to Ken Akamatsu and co.

But the alternate reality characters are really mine.

Its also inspired by Rurouni Kenshin, and crossovered by my own incomplete novel: Night Phantom-Rain.

This is a rather Action/Romance/Adventure/Angst fanfic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I also appreciate good comments with insight and help on plotline.

This story may seem a bit OC, so I apologize. Do review if it does.

This is set after the epilogue, after Keitaro and Naru's marriage.

Yep.

Enjoy.

Note: Counter Earth is a near identical replica of Earth situated at the other end of the universe, with some distinct differences between the two worlds from different choices. Think of it as an alternate reality, but a real one for the Counter Earth people.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Somewhere on Counter-Earth…**_

_She's here, he thought frantically, fumbling with the small box he had in his hand before placing it back into his pocket. Patiently, he waited for her to walk through the door and..._

"_Thanks for coming," he whispered, placing his arms around her. The action made him feel slightly nervous, but it was now or never, and she didn't resist…_

"_I've liked you for some time," confessed Keitaro, almost shyly. There was silence for a moment, because neither of them knew what to say, until she let out a mumbled word-_

"_R-really?"_

"_When I was small, I know I made a lot of promises. But the one I made with you are still the most important to me." He felt the warmth of her body increase, and smiled inwardly-he knew she was blushing by now. "Narusegawa…I want to fulfill those promises with you…together-"_

"_Keitaro…"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_For a moment he thought it had gone without a hitch, that everything had gone even better than planned. He wasn't an egoistical person, so he wasn't exactly expecting Narusegawa to be over excited and scream 'Yes!" and jump for joy and start making out with him-or anything like that. But what happened next, he never saw coming._

_It had only been the next moment when he realized what exactly had gone wrong-she had said his name out of confusion and almost a bitter sadness, and not out of joy, as if she had already anticipated what he was going to say…_

_She was not going to say yes._

"_Naru…?" He didn't want to believe. Not until he heard her say it._

"_I can't," she whispered, sobbing. Tears ran down the beautiful young woman's face, and her eyes, usually brimming with life, were red and teary. "I can't."_

"_Why?" He questioned in disbelief. It couldn't be. After all this time, she didn't love him the way he loved her? _

"_Is…is it because I'm still not good enou-"_

"_No!" she sobbed, bursting into tears. "It's not like that-"_

_His heart was pounding, and he was becoming light-headed. His dream was vanishing, being quickly replaced by his worst nightmare._

"_I-if I'm not good looking enough, or because you might think I'm a pervert…" _

"_Kei-Keitaro…" He was already stammering, choking, trying to take control of the dastardly situation but his heart was just hurting too much for him to feel in control._

"_It's not you," she whispered finally. "It's me…I can't…"_

"_I don't care!" he burst out, finally reaching breaking point. Tears streamed down the kanrinrin's face, something that was not done comically but so heart breaking that she could feel his pain-and her own. "I love you, Naru! And I'll do anything to be with you!" _

_He let the tears flow freely past his mouth as he covered it with his hand. The expression on her face left him speechless-it was one of immense pain and guilt. How ironic it was then, that this rejection was happening in that accursed house of marriage._

_He would not cause her anymore pain._

"_I want you to be happy, Naru. That matters more than anything else…even me." He stood up from his proposal position, wiping the tears from his eyes, as she did like wise. "I need to know why."_

_Narusegawaw shivered, stroking her golden locks aside as she tried not to look into those black beady eyes which were obviously so full of pain and emotion._

"_E-e-ever since H-haruka died…" she croaked, starting to cry again._

"_Seta," whispered Keitaro. 'It's fine. I understand." His voice was now metallic and emotionless, and he turned away from her. He would not take her pity._

"_Keitaro…" But she was interrupted bu the feel of a sudden warm embrace holding her, and she sunk into it with thick sobs, unaware that it was far more unwilling to let go then she was._

"_It's okay, Naru," he said, after much hesitation._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry._

_The two stood alone in the darkness, knowing things would never, ever be the same between them._

_It was moments after she left that Keitaro finally tuned back to look at her running back towards Hinata Lodge-she was so beautiful, so pure, so amazing…he should have known that it was truly impossible for her to have chosen him, compared to someone who could fulfill her dreams, like Seta._

_He laughed._

_And then he realized he was crying harder than he ever had in his life, as the weight of his plight fell upon him-Narusegawa, the girl of his dreams, the girl he had promised to enter Todai with all those years ago was never going to be his. He had broken down completely at last._

_Not because he had been rejected._

_But because of a nagging feeling that somewhere, someplace in the universe, it had turned out differently, and that Keitaro Urashima should have been the happiest man on earth in that life._

_

* * *

_

Well, how was that? A bit short, angsty and not convincing, but do review. It's just the prologue, after all. Next chapter up soon.

Um, I checked the preview of it on ff and it's not coming out like I thought…will edit soon.


	2. 4 years later

**Thanks for reviewing, people. I'll continue to try my best.**

**Whew. This is my first official fanfic, so do be gentle on the reviews. Writing a ff takes a lot more out of me than I thought it would.**

**Later.**

**ShadowFighterX**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any other thing in here. All…stuff here belong to Ken Akamatsu and co.

But the alternate reality characters are really mine.

Its also inspired by Rurouni Kenshin, and crossovered by my own incomplete novel: Night Phantom-Rain.

This is a rather Action/Romance/Adventure/Angst fanfic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I also appreciate good comments with insight and help on plotline.

This story may seem a bit OC, so I apologize. Do review if it does.

This is set after the epilogue, after Keitaro and Naru's marriage.

Yep.

Enjoy.

Note: Counter Earth is a near identical replica of Earth situated at the other end of the universe, with some distinct differences between the two worlds from different choices. Think of it as an alternate reality, but a real one for the Counter Earth people.

Zankūsen 斬空閃 ("Air-Cutting Flash")

- Hiken, releases _ki_ in a circular fashion to cut the enemy.

Hyakka Ryōran 百花繚乱 ("Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion", _Del Rey_ "Chaos of a Hundred Flowers")

- Hiken, fires off _ki_ and petals in a straight line to strike down an enemy.

(Battōjutsu) Art of Drawing the Blade at God-Like speed, although leaving one completely vulnerable should it fail.

Ryūkansen (Dragon Spiral Strike) (龍巻閃, _Ryūkansen (Dragon Spiral Strike)_)

The "Dragon Spiral" is a move which takes advantage of centripetal force to accelerate the draw of the blade while simultaneously avoiding the adversary's assault, shifting directly into a counterattack.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: 4 years later**_

"Howdya think she's doing?"

Mitsune, aka Kit Fox tapped her foot impatiently outside Room 201. The 24 year old blonde with short hair flipped the cigarette in her mouth to one side, before blatantly spitting it out.

"What do you think?" said Motoko, stating the obvious. The kendo teacher shrugged as she proceeded to walk down the stairs. "She's like everyone else, except worse. It's one thing to accept intellectually that Urashima's now married, but it will take far longer for her heart to do so."

Kit sighed, lighting another cigarette. "They really did it, huh." Motoko smirked.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"It's not, just…"

"Still a little hard to think about, I presume," finished Motoko firmly.

"Heh! Does that mean ya still have the hots for Keitaro?" piped in Kaolla. "Me too!"

"It's about Shinobu," said Motoko, ignoring Kaolla's comment and trying not to blush. "She's not taking things very well. Even Nyamo stayed behind to comfort her, but she still won't get up."

"Oh…" Kaolla's face grew serious, something rarely ever seen. She hated to see her best friend in that state.

"Yeah," agreed Kit. "At this rate, what are we going to have for dinner tonight?"

"Is that all you can think about?"

"I'm kidding! Sheesh."

The three women sighed.

"Well, we still have Hinata Lodge!" said Kit at last. "Anyone wanna help me clean up?"

"Clean up?" Even Motoko was surprised.

"Do you have a fever?"

"I'm serious!" protested Kit, pushing Kaolla off her head. "Besides, there's left over sakae." She grinned.

"Knew it," grinned back Motoko. "But I should probably head over to the dojo now. It's a long train ride…"

"I'll get Shi-no-bu out of bed!" bounced Kaolla, jumping into her room.

"Yeah." As the older woman headed down the stairs, she couldn't help but frown a little-she was more worried about the girl than she thought she would be.

* * *

Shinobu Maehara had been doing well at first.

The 19 year old was now a wholesome beauty who had gained a whole lot more confidence, both physically and mentally. Plus, she was in Todai.

There wasn't a girl who didn't want to be her…

Or a guy who didn't want her.

Well. Except her _sempai_.

The beautiful bluenette was not selfish-from the start, it was her that had loved him, her that had always wanted him to be happy. And being with Naru really made him happy. She knew.

And yet somehow…some thoughts didn't feel right. Sometimes late at night, when she was cooking dinner by herself, dark thoughts would creep into her mind…

_To steal him from her._

If she even could.

But she knew she couldn't do it. She didn't have what it took.

And so, the girl lay on her futon for 3 whole days after the whole wedding was over and pondered upon her life.

A life without her _sempai_.

_Are you really happy, Kei-Keitaro…? _She never said out his name like that. Saying it felt weird. Different. But she wasn't a small girl anymore.

She shrugged as she tossed to another side, letting her tears fall out again.

"Shin-no-bu!" It had to be Kaolla. No one else was that loud. "Get up! Please?"

Shinobu was no fool-just from the pleading tone of her voice she knew she was not grinning as she normally would-it was laced with worry and desperation.

_Nothing else but. So typical._

_Why doesn't anyone understand me? I just want to be alone now. _The girl's thoughts were bitter, and as the last of her tears fell out, she passed out once again into the darkness that would give her some peace.

* * *

Somewhere in Kyoto, a warp in space opened and someone fell through with a resounding thud. This man was obviously used to such pain, as he shrugged it off quite easily.

_Damn it, we're separated_, swore the man internally, clutching his fist. He scanned his surroundings momentarily, his hand placed near the hilt of his blade for safety.

_Where am I? Am I back in Kyoto? _The man wondered aloud, as he got to his feet. _I'm hungry. Hopefully, I can get something before they come back._

Meanwhile, Motoko had gotten off the train.

The dark haired beauty- heir to the _Shinmeiryuu _style of swordsmanship allowed her to sense the aura of the ki of those around her. Sometimes it proved benefactory in battle…other times; it annoyed even the disciplined swordswoman to no end.

You see, ki represent the animated life force of a person, and for all those loving couples making out in the dark alleys, it was washing over her like a signal.

A sign, that the 22 year old woman should really have a boyfriend by now.

_I have no time for men, _mumbled Motoko internally to herself. She shrugged. _Or turtles_.

But the thought remained in her head.

_Cup noodles…huh. _The man in the black suit smiled underneath his mask. _This is all the nutrition I'll need. _He turned down the aisle, unintentionally catching the sight of his dimly lit reflection.

_Damn, I look like a mugger_, he laughed internally. _Well…better a mugger than a pervert…_

Suddenly the shrill screams of a woman filled the air in the supermarket, the sound scratching painfully on his ears like nails on a blackboard. Gritting his teeth, he began to run in its direction.

"Hand over the money, bitch, and nobody gets hurt!"

The robber wasn't too smart, because if he was, he would have realized that just about every man, woman and child in the store was staring at him now.

As the robber glanced around nervously, the woman screamed again. Irritated, he pulled out his gun.

And fired.

The masked figure sensed the gunshot, and his instincts kicked in. With a swift kick to the elbow, the gun flew into the air, accompanied by an angry cry of pain. It was momentarily followed by a punch to the gut, which caused the robber to wheeze before collapsing to the ground.

The crowds attention was now fixated on the masked stranger, and he clearly wasn't one for attention. Frowning under his mask, he grabbed his cup noodles and walked out of the door, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

It was all over in a few seconds.

Motoko arched an elegant eyebrow, an almost sly grin appearing on her face. She hardly felt the rage she once knew, in fact; it seemed she could harness it to her advantage.

There could be no mistaking it; the one making the fast exit was the robber. After all, he was dressed like one.

_You're going down._

_These taste terrible. _The masked figure twitched incessantly within his own mind, while trying not to get to close to the street lamps. Sighing softly, he tossed aside the empty cup noodles box.

Suddenly, the blood in his body seemed to curdle-a mixture of fear and anger overwhelmed him. He could sense them now; the blood was in his system.

_They're here. _

_Secants or Mecha?_

The black, furry, long clawed creatures seemed to awake from the shadows of the night, and in seconds, darted towards the masked figure.

_Secants. Heh. Fine with me. _

The first one reached its approached target...a long metal claw reaching out for his heart. Had he not deflected the blow the wound would surely have been fatal, and he pivoted his sword, bringing it down heavily on the _secant_, killing it instantly. The creature evaporated into dust.

With two quick blows and expert manipulation, two more _secants_ were dead, and a third collapsed to the ground. Gritting his teeth slightly, he plunged his blade into the immobile _secants_ body, obliterating it from existence.

Suddenly, the gust of wind from behind him became evident, and not a moment too soon, he shifted his weight to the left, the claw grazing his right shoulder from behind.

_Close one. Good thing for Jeet Kune Do's defensive technique. _The small _secant _whizzed past him, having missed his attack, squealing as it new what would happen next.

_Dead, _He muttered to himself internally, stabbing the _secant _thoroughly with his blade. _Anymore? _

The night was quiet.

But someone was coming.

* * *

_Mm..hmm..mm.._

Shinobu's thoughts were hazy. The bluenette sighed, baths in the evening would normally be pleasant, but it just didn't seem to sink in today.

After several days of 'hibernation', Kit had finally decided to force her door open and yell; she had never seen Kit more frustrated or worried. _She's really like Haruka nowadays._

But eventually, she had been convinced that Keitaro would not have wanted her to suffer this way. Hadn't she promised him she would be happy?

_I'll always support you._

_Because I really like you._

Time had really flown by for the Todai student-guys were chasing after her endlessly and she could have had her pick-from the rich and famous to the decent, shy types…but something in her just wouldn't let go. Intellectually, she had accepted the fact that Keitaro would never be hers but her heart could not let it sink in.

_Just a while longer. _

As she glanced at the moon, the eruption of fireworks unexpectedly filled the sky. Were they having some festival today? It reminded her of the time at the festival, when he had still been arguing with Naru and she had spent the whole day happily with him…

_But he wasn't happy with me_, she reasoned. _Well. Not as happy as he could be with Naru-sempai._

Tonight, as the fireworks dawned on her, she decided to make a wish. A seemingly futile one, but it never hurt.

_I wish Sempai were here right now. Somehow. Even if he was to just fall from the sky into the hot springs, I just want to see him today._

At that moment, the hot spring erupted with a crash and a splash, and she screamed.

Someone had just fallen from the sky.

* * *

"Hold it, evil demon!"

_Evil demon? _thought the masked figure quizzically. He whipped around, only to find the edge of a blade placed at the veins of his neck.

The girl was as tall as he was-if not taller so. She had a rather beautiful and well shaped body, of one who had endured numerous trainings. For a moment he was captivated, when he suddenly realized the blade's awkward position.

"Heyheyhey! Slow down!" The masked figure backed off quickly, appearing to be rather flustered and nervous, and then…

The sword was knocked aside in a split second.

_Battoujitsu? That's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…_

Much to her annoyance, the masked figure seemed to smirk under his mask, his blade dangling from his hand coolly as he arched it into the air.

"I don't want to hurt you, you know."

"Save your breath, robber!"

"Robber...?" The masked figure hesitated, scratching his head. "Oh! No, I'm not-"

"Die! Zankūsen!" A circular arc in the air whipped past him, a vacuum caused by the cutting of air. Skidding against the ground, he caught his balance, only just in time to block off a Hyakka Ryōran blast.

_Crap, this girl's no flash in the pan. _

"I hate to have to kill you, but you're in my way." The masked figure stood up and placed his blade in his sheath, before adopting a charging stance. Without warning, the masked figure rushed at Motoko, and she retaliated with her most familiar attack.

WHUMP

A gust of wind, and a clearing. The swordsman and the swordswoman both stood still for a moment, their blades drawn. A second later, the hat that Motoko wore split into two, and the masked figure was no longer masked.

"You were aiming for my head…?" questioned Motoko seriously.

"Ryūkansen," answered the figure, not turning around. "How did you know?"

"I studied the ancient style of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu as a child. Some of the style's practices have evolved into the Shinmeiryuu's style of swordsmanship-but you knew that too, didn't you?"

"Shinmeiryuu…?" The man whipped around, and glanced at Motoko, whose face was even more shocked than his was.

"U-Urashima…?"

"Motoko…?"

Shinobu glanced nervously at the figure in the water, completely immobile…

It was obviously a guy. She decided to take the opportunity to back away slowly as she reached for a towel, maybe call Kit for help…

"Man, that was great!" The guy suddenly burst out of the water with a radiant smile on his face, and Shinobu promptly sweatdropped, realizing he had never been unconscious.

The guy was rather well-built, and he appeared to be wearing some sort of costume-a leather tight suit with an 'X' on his chest, resembling some sort of superhero. She was intrigued, but rather reluctant to approach the stranger as he seemed oblivious to her presence.

"Um…" Her whisper was shy, as she prodded him softly, causing him to stop looking around for a moment. He raised an eyebrow, facing the young girl. He could not have been more than his late teens or early 20's himself, as there were no apparent wrinkles on his face from his beam.

For a moment, he was awestruck, seemingly admiring her beauty. She blushed under his gaze, and at that precise moment, conveniently realized that they were in the women's bath.

"Ahh…"

"You pervert!" She screamed, knocking him into the air with a Naru-like punch. "Kyaa! Help!" The guy didn't fly very far, and after bouncing painfully off the ground several times, he caught his balance, landing spread eagle coolly.

"Hehe," he blushed, scratching his messy hair. "I'm really sorry, Miss. But I need to know something urgently. Is this world 1-11-1…?" He caught himself in mid sentence, still shutting his eyes. "Nevermind. This has to be some mistake…"

"Um…why are you talking to yourself?" asked Shinobu, wrapping a towel around herself hurriedly.

"Yo, Urashima! Where the hell are you?" yelled Guy-With-Messy-Hair. Shinobu flinched.

"U-Urashima…?"

"Doesn't look like he's here," mumbled the guy to himself. "Ah well! I'm looking for Japan! Know where that is?" Shinobu promptly collapsed.

"You're in it! Tokyo!" shouted Shinobu exasperatedly.

"Oh." The guy looked absolutely clueless now, something that reminded her of her _sempai, _and she blushed. _He's kinda cute. _"Ah well! Better start looking for the place…"

"Wait!" She pulled him back, causing him to slip and crash, landing them in a really awkward position as he fell on top of her…

She blushed profusely.

He blinked.

"W-what do you know about Urashima?" asked Shinobu timidly, trying to avert his gaze. He blushed back in response.

"He's a friend. We came to this world together."

"This…world?" Shinobu was obviously not getting it.

The guy got up, and raised a hand in the air as he focused. A moment later, a giant sword brimming with blue electricity whizzed from mid-air into his hand.

"The name's L-…um. You can call me Ren," said Ren, looking more confident. "I'm also known as the _**Night Phantom,**_ and I'm here to find Hinata Lodge…"

"…and destroy it."

* * *

Hope that was an acceptable cliffhanger of sorts. Do review and suggest constructively.

Anyway, for anyone who reads this, I'm going to Bali tomorrow so I won't be able to write for a few days…which is why I'm updating now. Hope it's enough to hold you over…and do tell me how I can make this story more interesting.

ShadowFighterX

Return to Top


	3. The Other Keitaro

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any other thing in here. All…stuff here belong to Ken Akamatsu and co.

But the alternate reality characters are really mine.

Its also inspired by Rurouni Kenshin, and crossovered by my own incomplete novel: Night Phantom-Rain.

This is a rather Action/Romance/Adventure/Angst fanfic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I also appreciate good comments with insight and help on plotline.

This story may seem a bit OC, so I apologize. Do review if it does.

This is set after the epilogue, after Keitaro and Naru's marriage.

Yep.

Enjoy.

Note: Counter Earth is a near identical replica of Earth situated at the other end of the universe, with some distinct differences between the two worlds from different choices. Think of it as an alternate reality, but a real one for the Counter Earth people.

* * *

**So…the good news is that I have 5 story alerts and two have added me to my favourites. Pretty nice.**

**Of course, it's not that I'm picky. But I guess reviews are rather encouraging (even if they're not flattery) but honestly, do review so I can write better. Really trying my best.**

**Am I updating too fast? Lolz.**

**I know that I haven't been able to pair up Shinobu and the other Keitaro yet, but it's all in good time so do bear with me and keep reviewing. Yep. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

"_The name's L-…um. You can call me Ren," said Ren, looking more confident. "I'm also known as the __**Night Phantom,**__ and I'm here to find Hinata Lodge…"_

"…_and destroy it."_

"_I hate to have to kill you, but you're in my way." The masked figure stood up and placed his blade in his sheath, before adopting a charging stance. Without warning, the masked figure rushed at Motoko, and she retaliated with her most familiar attack._

_WHUMP_

"_U-Urashima…?"_

"_Motoko…?"_

_**Chapter 3: The other Keitaro**_

"Urashima! Why are you here?"

Motoko glanced at the figure, still hesitant. It sure looked like Keitaro Urashima…and with the way her heart was pounding, it probably was…

_Is this an illusion? _

"…"

"Urashima! Hey!"

"Mo…to-ko," whispered Keitaro. "Is it really you…?"

"H-Huh…?" The kendo woman's face began to glow a slight red from the tone of his voice. "Of course it's me, idiot! Who else did you thi-" She was stopped dead as Keitaro walked up so close to her she could smell his breath, and his eyes bored directly into hers…and his hand brushed against her cheek.

"Urashima…w-what are you doing?" She felt her body burn with each stroke of his touch, her inner desire being released. Sweats washed down her body as she closed her eyes-letting herself feel more vulnerable than she had ever felt.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

_Wait…what about Naru?_

"It's really you, Motoko," whispered Keitaro in a tone that sounded so desirous and in such disbelief that it seduced her, and he leaned in to close the gap between them…

_This isn't one of my novels. This is real. It's going to happen…_

And he embraced her tightly.

Not quite what she was expecting, Motoko opened her eyes in shock and began to flail her arms around wildly, sweatdropping. What on earth was happening?

"Urashima…" she whispered. He didn't move.

"Urashima! You IDIOT…what about Naru?"

His eyes flashed open.

"Naru…?"

* * *

"Destroy Hinata Lodge?" screamed Shinobu exasperatedly. "Are you…" She considered completing her sentence, but it began to occur to her that this was too unreal to be happening.

She slapped her face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" questioned Ren quizzically.

"This can't be real," mumbled Shinobu to herself. "This is not happening."

"It's not?" Ren scratched his head again, looking completely clueless. "You sure? You look pretty…real to me," he completed hurriedly. "Um…ah…I…"

She kept silent, staring at the foreigner curiosly. In a moment, he leaned close to her, and poked her cheek. Flustered, she backed away.

"Real enough for you?" he grinned.

"You idiot!" she screamed, slapping him. "You're such a jerk!"

Ren flinched, looking hurt. It was only then that she noticed how young he was-despite the outfit that made him look older and the giant sword he carried with him like a toy, he seemed pretty childish.

"Sorry." He mumbled, turning away. "I should be going now. Have to find my partner."

"…wait."

"Shi-no-bu!" burst in Su. "Are you-"She caught sight of Ren, and then Shinobu, and…

"Hey," said Ren coolly. "Who are you?" He scratched his head as the two girls kept silent. "Oh, I forgot. Who are you?" he asked, turning to Shinobu.

"…"

"Um."

"Pervert!" yelled Kaolla happily, taking out a rocket launcher.

"Oh shi-"Numerous rockets burst out at Ren, and he leapt into the air, dodging them.

Ren broke into a run, heading inside Hinata Lodge in a panic.

_What kind of place is this? Where'd all those girls come from? Although the blue haired one was really pretty…_He shook his head.

_Got to make things clear with them first._

He turned around, raising his hands up in surrender hurriedly.

"Wait! I-"

"Fire!"

_Guess there's no talking to a girl with a huge rocket launcher. Where'd she get that anyway?_

Ren rushed through a door, looking around hurriedly. Focusing, he **disappeared**.

* * *

"So…you don't remember anything?" asked Motoko.

"I don't come from this world," said the AU Keitaro rather calmly, as the two walked down the road to the train station. Motoko had decided that canceling her class last minute would be worth it-it's not everyday you find out that that are **two** of the guy you liked.

Even so, his statement made her uneasy.

"You alright?" he asked, without a trace of care in his voice.

"You're…not a lot like Urashima."

"I'm not trying to be," he said, with a hint of a smirk.

"But why? We're from parallel universes, so I figured you would…"

"I was probably once like him," admitted the man, with a bit of bitterness. "But I guess on my side, some things happened that clearly didn't happen here, and some things that happened here…"

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_I can't."_

"…didn't happen on my side," he completed.

As they walked on the lane, several cars whizzed by. The familiar ambience of night time settled in, it became quiet and serene, giving Motoko time to think about what had just happened. Something inside her still felt uneasy, but obviously, this alternate Urashima was here for a reason, and something must have happened in order for him to need to be here. She pondered on this for several seconds, when she felt a rough hand hold hers.

She blushed.

"U-Urashima…?"

"At least I know you're safe…" he whispered.

"I'll be fine," said Motoko, slightly upset about being treated like someone needed to be protected…but somewhat happy that he was holding her hand. 'Urashima?"

He was crying.

She was so taken aback-the Keitaro on this world who appeared so much more vulnerable, whose warm and sensitive personality had endured so much cruelty from the girls when he had first arrived-and yet, she had never seen him cry. It was different…like a soft, silent suffering that seemed far worse than if he was to simply bawl his eyes out.

He had been through a lot of pain.

"Urashima," said Motoko firmly. "Just what happened on your side?"

"…never mind."

"You can tell me, alright?

"I said, **never mind." **He sighed, wiping sweat of his forehead. "Well, we're here. I guess I'll go back with you…"

"Urashima! What happened?"

"You're dead, alright?" burst out AU Keitaro Urashima angrily, punching a wall. "Happy? You're dead." It echoed in her mind, the pained expression on his face she would never forget.

"You're…dead."

* * *

"Where'd he go?" asked Kit, brandishing a machine gun playfully. Clearly the silver haired fox was having fun-after all, why stress oneself over a pervert when you can enjoy the chase? Plus, if he had cash on him, it would be a bonus…

Ren gulped slightly. He didn't want to go into conflict with these girls-after all, its not like they had **really **tried to kill him, right? But this place had to be a mad house! Women brandishing dangerous weapons like it were something they did everyday and the place itself…

Well, he had pretty much figured out that he was in Hinata Lodge. No wonder the cute blue haired girl had been so shocked.

His thoughts shifted to a plan to escape without hurting anyone, when footsteps approached.

_Shit, it's the Indian mad scientist girl! _

"There's someone inside here!" announced Kaolla, holding a heat seeking tracker. But the room appeared to be empty-hardly any cause of disturbance by a panicking pervert.

"Maybe it's faulty, Su," said Kit, patting her shoulder. "Right! On to the next room!" The two women _chionged_ through the corridor, and the sound of their steps slowly dissipated.

"Close one," mumbled Ren to himself, rematerializing. He had been so relieved that he had not noticed Shinobu standing right next to him with a horrified expression.

"Y-you…turned invisible…?"

_Oh crap, she should NOT have seen that._

"Um…well…actually," Shinobu leaned forward, and Ren was so startled that he fell through the hole in the floor, and hit his head.

Darkness overtook him, and the last thing he saw was the girls surrounding him.

"Am I alive?" asked Ren to himself. The teenager found himself on a futon in someone's room, and it wasn't the most comfortable thing. As he tried to stretch, he noticed he was tied up.

"Yeah. You are." The teenager turned to see Shinobu giggling, a beautiful smile on her face. She was dressed again, this time in a comfortable pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He felt his heart pound at the sight of someone so beautiful-something inside triggered, but he tried to ignore it. This wasn't what he was here for.

"Sorry about the ropes. Kit insisted on them. I'm Shinobu Maehara," she introduced herself. "I go to Todai. In my second year."

"What's Todai? Is that a school?"

"It's the top university," she beamed.

"Oh. So I guess they taught you all how to speak English as well. I'm terrible with any language other than that."

"I'm not speaking English," pointed out Shinobu, looking confused.

"You're not?"

"No. You're speaking Japanese."

"EHH?" Ren would have scratched his head in looking blur, but he was still bound.

"I was pretty surprised you dodged Kaolla's rockets, you know," admitted Shinobu. "Are you like some sort of warrior on your own…world?"

Ren smirked. "Not exactly. I go to school like normal people…but at night or sometimes even in the afternoon, I'm the vigilante Night Phantom."

"So how did you end up here?"

Ren hesitated. "I'm not really supposed to tell you."

"Aww c'mon," said Shinobu playfully. "Besides, Kaolla's going to interrogate you anyway, she's just gone to get some…tools. So you might as well tell me now."

"The mad scientist chick?"

"Don't call her that."

"You really don't like me too much, do you."

"Well…"

"_Real enough for you?" he grinned._

"_You idiot!" she screamed, slapping him. "You're such a jerk!"_

"I don't know yet," she finished. "You're not very polite, but it's kind of obvious you're acting. What, you don't have a reason to be a nice guy?"

"If you think I'm rude," said Ren hurtingly, "you should see Urashima. That guy's a pain in the ass. I probably picked it up from him."

"Sempai is nothing like that!" argued Shinobu, becoming angry all of a sudden. "And you're nothing like him." With that, she left the room.

Ren sighed. This was not going well.

"Motoko, you're back!" said Kit with some form of enthusiasm as she lit up her cigarette. Motoko looked back at Kit emotionlessly, but Kit hardly noticed. "Good thing too. We caught a pervert in the hot springs, and we tied him up in Naru's room! Maybe you can deal with him."

"Later," mumbled Motoko. "I'm going to my room."

"Huh?" Kit was rather taken aback. Usually the ever lovin' Kendo girl would be itching to test out her skills.

_What's up with her?_

_

* * *

_

Motoko Aoyoma sighed.

"_You're dead."_

It was so much to think about. Part of her still thought the whole encounter had been an illusion-yet some of her knew, and accepted it as reality.

As she walked through the corridor, she began to aimlessly study the ground, when she realized something.

"Kit!" called Motoko. "I thought you said he was in Naru's room!"

"He is!"

"He's not there!"

Kit was silent, and this was her cue. Silently, Motoko withdrew the Hina Blade…

…just in time to block off the slash of a huge blade.

The newcomer was incredibly agile-perhaps even faster than herself, she admitted, from the speed that he had attacked. His unkempt hair was swept to a corner, except for his long fringe which barely touched his eyes, and his suit was tight yet rather adaptive.

He was clearly no newbie.

"That's Hina Blade, isn't it," questioned Ren, his blade glowing electric blue. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take that."

"I don't think so," said Motoko with an air of determination. "Who are you? You're clearly not just a pervert."

"Actually it was really an accident," mumbled Ren sheepishly, scratching his head as the blue blade dangled from his right hand. "I'm really sorry about it!"

"Um…" Motoko had not seen **that **coming.

"But I need to take Hina with me. If necessary, by force," said Ren seriously. "I don't believe in using violence necessarily, so if you'd just give me that…hopefully you're not as crazy as all the other girls in this place."

"My clan does not believe in surrendering our weapons to our enemies per request," said Motoko angrily. "And as the strongest warrior in my clan, I will defend my clan's honor."

"Heh. I don't mind," said Ren playfully, a grin spreading across his face.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Shinobu sighed as she entered her room. Somehow, the events of today gave her a whole lot more reason to just lie on her comfortable futon lifelessly and feel sorry for herself.

As she fumbled for the light switch, she noticed the moon shining. It immediately reminded her of the date that she had with Keitaro-beautiful fireworks on an endlessly amazing night. Even though she had gotten drunk and all, she still remembered, and honestly, didn't regret it.

It was only then that the light of the moon reflected on a silhouette of a man.

Someone was there.

"R-Ren…? Is that you?"

"Ren?" The light switch flickered on, and lo and behold, there stood Keitaro Urashima. Shinobu could have fainted, but she took some time to pat her face first.

"S-Sempai…?"

"Shinobu? Is that you?" Shinobu couldn't believe it, he was here-just like she had dreamed him. Yet somehow, he was different-his hair was longer and he was more tanned.

But what really struck Shinobu at that moment was not how he looked different but how he felt different-a darker, less friendly presence. It was hardly like the way she felt around **him-**feeling shy and awkward because she always felt this pounding in her heart, this desire to really let him know how much she loved him even though she knew it would bother his relationship with Naru…

She was probably the only one who had almost immediately known that it was not him.

_But he looks the same…feels the same…_

"Shin-"

She kissed him passionately, not wanting to let go. Her lips collided against his and somehow he was taken in the whirlwind flurry of affection, and their animal desires took over.

…until Motoko crashed through the door.

"Damnit," swore Motoko furiously, recovering as she fumbled with her blade and charged right back through the hole in the wall. Shinobu shrugged as the AU Keitaro looked back at her with confused eyes.

"Shinobu…"

"Who are you…?" whispered Shinobu, feeling horrified. She backed away as she realized the extent of what she had done.

"I'm-"

This time, Ren crashed through the door's hole, angrilly mumbling something about how he hit her with the flat of the blade before and should have killed her instead.

"Ehh…Shinobu!" stuttered Ren as he noticed the pretty blue haired girl staring at him in the room. "I didn't mean any of that…Urashima?" The AU Keitaro managed a small smile, before…

"Zankūshō!" screeched Motoko, her eyes blazing like that of a demon's. A ki blast rushed towards Ren like a bullet, and with his incredible reflexes, he blocked the blow, but the momentum tossed him over the ledge, sending him falling into the hot springs.

"Is it just my imagination or have I been falling storeys high since I got into this place?" complained Ren, picking his soaked body up from the hot springs. "And every girl here is incredibly hot, but they're ALL crazy. There's just no justice." The AU Keitaro Urashima and Shinobu quickly joined him, soon followed by Kit, Su and a very angry Motoko.

"You have scary eyes," commented Ren unhelpfully.

"That's the pervert!" said Kaolla with a grin. "Go Motoko!"

"With pleasure," sneered Motoko, her eyes still blazing.

"I'll help too! Mecha-Tama 31-"

"Hold it!" yelled the AU Keitaro. Everyone froze, their attention fixated on him.

"Ehh…Keitaro? Whaddya doin' here…?"

"Keitaro?"

"…"

The AU Keitaro groaned with frustration. "Let me make this clear. I am NOT the Keitaro you all know, alright? Ren and I are from different worlds! And right now, we need to destroy Hinata Lodge once and for all! Got it?"

There was silence for a moment, no one knowing what to say, until finally, Kaolla Su opened her mouth.

"You're such a jerk, Keitaro!"

"You are nothing like Urashima!" added Motoko.

"Meep!" said Tama. Ren sweatdropped.

"Man, this sure is complicated…" sighed Kit. "On the bright side, it can't get any worse than this…"

Suddenly, a speeding van made its grand entrance by an array of showy headlights, just before crashing headlong into the fence and causing a giant splash in the middle of the hot springs. The residents of Hinata Lodge were promptly thrown off their feet, with Ren catching Shinobu in mid air.

"Um…" Shinobu was blushing as she was being held bridal style, and Ren was clearly pretty embarrassed too as he placed her down hurriedly.

"Is everyone okay?" asked a voice from the van. "I really hope no one got hurt…how about you, Narusegawa?"

"You idiot! You're a lousy driver! And I told you not to call me Narusegawa anymore…" The female voice softened. "But yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for being so concerned."

The residents of Hinata Lodge, two Alternate World men and a turtle stared at the driver of the van simulataneously.

Keitaro Urashima grinned as he stepped out into the open. "I know it's a day early, but well…we're back!" He lead Naru out after him, and it was becoming clear to everyone that the awkwardness was being caused by the presence of TWO Keitaro Urashima's in the same place…

And even more so as they both stared at each other.

There was an awkward silence, until Kit commented.

"Aww shit, I was wrong."

* * *

Well I know that wasn't written too well, but I hope you all got the general idea. School starts soon so I won't have as much time to write, but do continue to read this fanfic okay? Thanks to everyone for your support.

Hopefully people will be interested in the plan I have for the two Keitaro Urashima's…hehe…but do remember this is an Adventure and Romance fic, after all.

Finally can start on the Romance…

Oh, and I know Ren is a bit irritating now, but he's meant to be. He has a bigger role to come, so I'd like to emphasize a little on how he matures eventually.

Later.

ShadowFighterX


	4. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any other thing in here. All…stuff here belong to Ken Akamatsu and co.

But the alternate reality characters are really mine.

Its also inspired by Rurouni Kenshin, and crossovered by my own incomplete novel: Night Phantom-Rain.

This is a rather Action/Romance/Adventure/Angst fanfic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I also appreciate good comments with insight and help on plotline.

This story may seem a bit OC, so I apologize. Do review if it does.

This is set after the epilogue, after Keitaro and Naru's marriage.

Yep.

Enjoy.

**Note: Counter Earth is a near identical replica of Earth situated at the other end of the universe, with some distinct differences between the two worlds from different choices. Think of it as an alternate reality, but a real one for the Counter Earth people.**

**Well the number of times this story has been alerted has finally hit double digit and on the favorites list of slightly more than my current number of reviews. **

**And I have my first author alert! Yay. **

**Which is kind of strange? Maybe I'm too demanding. Hehe. I'm still a kid, after all.**

**I** _**am **_**updating WAY too fast to get enough reviews. anguish**

**So this chapter might be a bit boring, but I'll finally be revealing the plotline. Hope I don't get any flames that it's too lame or anything. That I'll have a flashback sequence, and that's when it'll really get interesting. **

**Keep reading, k? ;)**

**ShadowFighterX**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4: Trouble.**_

Keitaro's face had a rare expression.

He was frowning.

An hour ago, he was grinning, happy to be back in Hinata Lodge, now officially his property and home, and then he met his 'clone.'

First, he had been really, really shocked. I mean, who wouldn't? You come back from your honeymoon and another **you** shows up at your doorstep. But at the same time, he had accepted it far easier than the others (including the fact that he obviously wasn't madly in love with HIMSELF…) and it was somewhat pretty cool, to have a double.

And that's when things started to get complicated, because Kit began telling him stories about him, and then he noticed how Shinobu couldn't keep his eyes off him, looking embarrassed, maybe even guilty? Keitaro had always known better than to try and lead the girl on, but he had never truly repelled her, and this Keitaro…was certainly not like him.

Then there was the way the 'clone' couldn't keep his eyes off his **wife**. His first instincts told him this was perfectly natural, after all, that guy was him. But for some reason, this really pissed him off, and it drove him past his limits.

Now, he was sulking with Naru in his room, after being forcibly separated by Motoko, Kit, Su AND Shinobu, and he wasn't feeling a whole lot better.

"I've never seen you so mad about something before!" chuckled Naru. "Don't take it to heart, alright? He's not you."

"We don't know anything about him…me," he corrected. "…him. I just don't like him. He being here ticks me off somehow, even if it is me."

"I've never really believed in that stuff before," admitted Naru, cuddling up to him. "Can't believe it's actually happening. And a double of you, no less! Haha…"

"Oh…?" teased Keitaro cheekily. "And you believe in legends of eternal love instead."

"You're the one who believes in that stuff more than anyone else!" pouted Naru, folding her arms. "Idiot." She smiled, stroking his face tenderly. "And it's a good thing you did, otherwise…"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I know." It took him another second to realize he was grinning now, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Naru."

"You're touching my chest," mumbled Naru, trembling in anger.

"Um…"

"You PERVERT!"

* * *

"How's he doing?" asked Shinobu, looking concerned.

_Ain't this familiar, _thought Kit internally. _And just a while ago the girl was the one being fretted over. _"He'll be fine, girl! Don't you worry."

"I'm not…" mumbled Shinobu, before walking away. Kit sighed.

_That girl gets more emotional the older she gets. _"Motoko! Is that Keitaro still inside?"

"Yeah!" answered the kendo girl. "I've got it covered."

"Thanks!" Kit smiled, heading down the stairs. _I come back here after a day's work and drinking, and this happens. Only in Hinata Lodge…_"Mm…?"

There was a figure in the bath, singing 'True' rather badly. She grinned.

_Well, I could use the bath anyway._

"Mm..ba..bu..ba..ahhh…I know…" Ren sang softly to himself as he soaked himself comfortably. He closed his eyes, dipped his head into the luxurious warm water…

…and got the shock of his life.

"Ya like Shinobu, don't ya!" yelled Kit with a huge grin on her face. Ren almost fell back, hitting his head on the edge of a rock painfully.

"H-huh…? _You're Kit, right?_" Ren blushed, which Kit found extremely cute. Here was a shy guy, the kind of guy she could blackmail easily for a couple of drinks. But he looked so vulnerable right there and then, that she felt bad about even **thinking** about doing it.

"Yep! Heh, fess' up!"

"Um…don't you think it's kind of weird that we're in the bath…like…together?"

Kit frowned. "Don't be a wuss! You're just a kid and a teenager no less, so you've probably got a perverted porn collection at home, right?"

"I don't!" argued Ren indignantly, blushing even harder. Kit raised her eyebrow, and he sighed. "Maybe a little."

"Knew it."

"She's really pretty," confessed Ren. "And she's the only one who's been slightly decent to me since I got here."

"Thanks," muttered Kit sarcastically. "What did you expect? We're not exactly friendly with people from other worlds."

"My bad," said Ren. "By the way…h-how did you know?"

"Heh, I can read ya mind!" Kit smirked at Ren's cynical look, and she chuckled. "Honestly? It's all over your face."

"That obvious?"

"Yeap. But she's pretty outta ya league, you know."

"I suppose so," Ren sighed as he lay back on the water, before realizing something very important.

"Hey, how come you're not questioning me?"

"About?" Ren studied the water.

"…where I come from and why I'm here and…well I kinda already announced that I'm here to destroy this place…_even though technically it wasn't my idea..."_

"Don't mumble to yourself, kid," said Kit, scrubbing her short hair slightly, before grabbing a towel. "Anyway, I'd rather mind my own business. Sometimes the truth isn't all that's cracked up to be. As long as you haven't actually tried doing anything stupid…well. I won't kick your ass yet."

"Heh. I appreciate that," said Ren sincerely, his eyes brightening up. "Though I'd like to see you try."

"Don't push it kid," said Kit seriously. "You're only here because we need to clear up this whole issue." She pushed her wet hair back as she stepped out of the bath, reminiscing her crush on Seta, and how she had lied to step aside for Naru…

"You know, you're not a bad guy. Talk to me anytime you need tips, alright?" Kit smiled, heading back into Hinata Lodge, leaving a very surprised boy behind.

_He's not a bad guy._

Shinobu stepped into the bath, knocking Ren right off his dazed state. It was bad enough that her beauty was mesmerizing, but the teenager was beginning to feel extremely desirous, and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop his heart from pounding.

_Why did I HAVE to see her naked NOW? _He cursed himself internally as he pushed away the numerous dirty thoughts that flooded his mind, and shut his eyes quickly.

"Um…Shinobu?" Ren had his eyes shut tightly, and he struggled not to open them. "Like…um…w-why…"

"I-It's okay if you don't look," said Shinobu with equal nervousness. "I need ask you a few things, alright?"

"Okay."

"Did you know? Tell me the truth."

"That there were two of them? Hell no." Shinobu and Ren were now back to back, not facing each other. This was especially difficult for the guy, but he kept it hidden.

"Oh…"

"To be honest, the whole destroy Hinata Lodge thing was actually his idea," pointed out Ren. "I'm not entirely sure about why exactly it has to be done, but it has to do with the power of this place…and the demon sword, Hina."

"…I see," mumbled Shinobu, clearly not understanding at all. Ren smirked.

"Hey, Ren?"

"Yeah, Shinobu?"

"If you didn't know about what you were going to do here, why did you come?"

That was a fair question by the girl who had asked innocently, but she didn't realize the pang of slight anger that washed over him for a moment.

"I don't really want to be here, you know," said Ren with a slight bitterness. "It's a long story, alright?"

"Sorry…" whispered Shinobu apologetically. "But you've got time, and I do too, right? You've been in the bath for almost an hour now." She giggled, and he blushed embarrassedly.

"I've never had a bath this comfortable before," argued Ren. "Apart from our…I mean, that time…" she blushed as he recalled him plunging into the springs from the sky when she was bathing naked-"I had never actually been to a hot spring. It's pretty nice."

"Uh huh…so what's your story?"

"Not going to be deterred, huh?" said Ren with a smile.

"Nope," she replied, smiling as well.

"About 6 months ago, I was back on my world," explained Ren hurriedly, "when there was this meteor incident at my school. I was already a vigilante then, so I rushed in to save people."

"The meteor initially gave me and 18 other students and teachers radiation poisoning…but we became immune after a few days. It turns out that it affected our cells in different ways, so a new breed of cells would grow in us-that would help us harness our new abilities. Abilities like pyrokinesis, super strength…"

"Invisibility?" piped in Shinobu, asking to confirm.

"Yeah…" said Ren rather sheepishly. "Anyway, that's when the aliens came."

"Aliens?" Shinobu felt cynical, but she WAS talking to a guy from an alternate world, after all. So…

"Pretty hard to believe, isn't it? I didn't take it too well either. Actually…" Ren shivered slightly. "I didn't believe in alternate worlds either."

"So what happened?"

"Well, to cut a long story short, we had a lot of difficulty keeping our powers secret, until one day the aliens tried an all out attack on the island, and we had to defend it. We barely won, but won nonetheless, so…well. It's probably being studied now or something. I don't know."

"Probably?"

"The Xoto aliens are a race which enslaves other races through mind control," explained Ren. "One of the races had the ability to create portals, which is how I ended up here."

"Oh." Shinobu finally realized it. "It was an accident, wasn't it?"

"I have parents," said Ren bitterly. "And friends, who have been waiting for me for 4 months. They probably think I'm dead."

"…I'm sorry," whispered Shinobu sadly, realizing she had yet again touched another sensitive issue. "I didn't realize."

"Don't think about it," said Ren, smiling. "If you think that's a sob story, you should hear that Keitaro's one…" Shinobu blushed, a memory of throwing herself at the AU Keitaro and passionately kissing him whizzed through her mind momentarily, and she hid her head in the water.

"What happened to him…?" she half spoke, half bubbled in the water.

"Well…"

"Ren's with Shinobu in the hot springs!" yelled Kaolla, jumping in and causing a big splash. Ren quivered as he expected the girls to burst out of nowhere and send him flying, but surprisingly, nothing happened.

"Where's everyone…?"

* * *

"Yeah, sure you can stay for the week, Kanako!" said Keitaro through the phone. "We just got back. Yeah. Yeah. No! No, she is NOT bullying me. Alright. Bye."

Keitaro sighed as he glanced through the refrigerator…something cold would feel good right about now, especially after his hot make out session with Naru (before and after she hit him for being a pervert). She had fallen asleep, and he figured he would get something to drink.

"Shinobu! Do we have anything else?"

No reply.

He smiled a small smile. Shinobu was really busy now with other things other than just cooking and laundry. It was about time, he realized, that he shouldn't be dependent on her all the time for food stuffs anyway.

Speaking of the second youngest girl at Hinata Lodge (apart from Ema Maeda and not counting Sara), he realized that in the past four months, the number of guys who had visited Hinata Lodge to ask her out had decreased significantly. Part of him wondered if it was because of him, but he brushed it aside.

_She should be over me already, right? _

He grabbed a coke bottle and proceeded to head back up the stairs, when he heard Naru yell.

"Naru…?"

"Keitaro!"

"What is it?"

No answer.

"Naru?" Keitaro ran back up the stairs hurriedly, and as he ran past Motoko's room, he noticed something strange.

The lights were off, and it was practically eerie. You could hear a pin drop. Curiously, Keitaro knocked on her door, but there was no answer.

He frowned as he opened the door, in time to greet a horrible sight.

The room was in total chaos. The pictures of Chinese characters and warriors had fallen down, and piles of books were shredded. Motoko's elevated futon had collapsed, and on the floor, was Motoko, unconscious and bleeding.

"Motoko?" Keitaro panicked, rushing over to her side. He was responsible for every one in Hinata Lodge, and he cared for all of them deeply. His mind flared with anger as to who could have hurt the kendo woman. (isn't it kinda obvious though?) "Motoko!"

Motoko stirred. "U-Urashima…? Is that the…real you…?" She tried to get up, but her ribs hurt and she screamed in pain.

"Yeah. Don't try getting up, Motoko…" he murmured. He looked at her injury, and he gritted his teeth angrily.

"You broke a rib and your forehead is bleeding a bit. What happened? Where the hell is that bas-"

"Don't be so angry, Urashima," said Motoko softly, closing her eyes. "You're becoming like him. This isn't like you." He grinned, a tear falling out of his eye.

"I'm sorry, Motoko."

"Don't apologize so much…idiot…you always blame yourself when it's not your fault…go back and get him for me. Got it, Urashima?" She smiled. "Otherwise, I'll kill you myself. Heh..."

_You've changed, Motoko. _Keitaro clenched his fist. "Alright, Motoko. I'll be going now. Hold on here, okay?"

"It's not like I'm dying."

Keitaro Urashima had been punched into space and slashed and beaten hundreds of times, but he had always taken it well and easy. Sometimes it had been his fault, other times it had not, but he had taken that kind of brutal punishment because he knew it wouldn't kill him (and it didn't seem to hurt that much either!) but more importantly, he knew the girls would never actually try to kill him.

So when he realized that what he was about to confront might actually possess a real threat, he felt something he had hardly ever felt.

Fear.

This fear only exponentially increased when he realized something else.

"_I've never seen you so mad about something before! Don't take it to heart, alright? He's not you." _

Yes, that was true, but apart from looking alike, he was still Keitaro Urashima. And being Keitaro Urashima, whether he liked to admit it or not, they had very similar qualities. And that meant…

"_And you believe in legends of eternal love instead."_

"_You're the one who believes in that stuff more than anyone else!"_

He burst into his room, and all his worse fears were confirmed.

Naru was gone.

* * *

Shinobu slipped the apron over her shirt as she combed her long hair, and later tying it up into a ponytail.

_I've grown a bit more again._

_If I look like this, Sempai would…_

_Adult Kiss._

So many thoughts flowed through the young girl's head effortlessly, and she never realized that it hadn't really been a long time since she had been a little girl.

And the way he treated her…sometimes she still felt like one.

The man in Motoko's room…wasn't her sempai. But it was Keitaro nonetheless.

She knew it all along, but she had repressed her own feelings, her own tragedy.

She _needed _him.

Because at the end of the day, she loved Keitaro Urashima.

And it didn't matter that there were two of him.

The glass on the mirror broke, causing Shinobu to fall on her back in shock.

"Naru!" yelled Keitaro Urashima frantically. "Naru?"

"Sempai…? What's going on?"

"That guy has Naru," said Kit angrily, bursting out from the kitchen as she joined the two into a run for the main entrance. "We've got to move."

The trio ran for the main entrance, knocking down a girl who was already barely managing a heavy backpack, causing her to fall and for it to collapse on her comically.

"Hey!" protested Ema Maeda, rubbing her head. "What was that for?" Everyone ignored her as they dashed after the two shadows that had just appeared, making a break for the main staircase.

They stopped.

"Get your hands off my wife," said Keitaro softly, restraining his seething anger. "Now."

The AU Keitaro frowned. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I made a promise to Midori, and I intend to keep it…even if she…" he indicated Naru, "is different in this world."

"Who's Midori?" asked Kaolla, suddenly appearing.

"I said get your hands off her!" yelled Keitaro, charging towards his other self. The _Jeet Kune Do_ expert was incredibly fast, but the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu _master dodged his attack easily by leaping into mid air _while_ still carrying the unconscious Naru Narusegawa in his arms.

"You don't stand a chance," said AU Keitaro frankly, landing gracefully on the tip of a rock. "Just go home, Keitaro Urashima. I will return her to you as soon as I have fulfilled my promise."

"Not a chance," growled Keitaro, clenching his fist. The Hinata residents looked shocked; especially Shinobu-she had never seen her _sempai_ so angry before.

_He must really love her. _

_But the other Keitaro…what does he think of me, then? _She shuddered yet again at the memory of kissing him just a few hours ago.

"Well…" The AU Keitaro placed Naru on the ground lightly, before adopting a _Battoujitsu_ stance. "Anytime you're ready." The two Keitaro Urashima's looked ready to go at each other, and then there was a rumble of thunder.

"Is it just me, or is this area getting darker?" asked Kit to herself.

Just then, Ren appeared, running in with pants as followed by Ema Maeda. The teenage boy wiped the sweat off his forehead, taking his blade out.

"Keitaro, I can't allow you to do that," spoke Ren, trying to make it sound anticlimactic and dramatic.

"Huh?" said both Keitaro Urashima's simultaneously.

"Um. That one," said Ren sheepishly, pointing at the AU Keitaro with the sword.

"Why exactly," asked the longer haired Keitaro coldly. Ren scratched his head.

"Because…" As if on cue, just as Ren realized he had nothing else to say, a _Secant_ burst out of the shadows and darted towards Naru. The woman screamed, shutting her eyes as she shielded herself with her arms and braced herself for impact, but it never came.

Keitaro clutched his bleeding fist as the Secant evaporated into dust.

"Naru, are you alright?"

"K-Keitaro…?" Her husband smiled back genuinely, even though his hand was hurt.

"That's the difference between you and me, Keitaro," said Keitaro Urashima, glaring at his other self. "There's no big risk for the ones I love. You didn't even move." The AU Kietaro kept silent. Why hadn't he moved? Had he felt it wasn't worth it?

"You don't love her, do you," confronted Keitaro, edging closer and looking more serious then he'd ever been.

"This really isn't the time for this, _Sempai_…" interrupted Shinobu with a soft voice, trying not to sound rude. She turned to the AU Keitaro.

"What just happened?"

"That's a _Secant_. An alien slave to the Xoto species," answered Ren. "It's not safe anymore. We should go-"

"Incoming!" yelled the AU Keitaro, having been silent all this while. At that moment, a dozen _Secant_ warriors burst out, claws raised as they began to attack the residents of Hinata Lodge.

In a few moments, the Secants had scurried around them, forming a huge circle that they began to run around, trapping them.

Ren and the AU Keitaro stood back to back, ready to attack or defend when necessary.

"Are they waiting for us to attack?" Keitaro posed himself ready to fight as well, standing in a triangle formation with the other two men.

"It would seem so," agreed Ren. He glanced over at the girls, who had formed a small circle as well. "Stay with Naru. We can handle this side...Huh?"

The AU Keitaro had run over to Shinobu's side, sword drawn.

_What's with him? _thought Ren silently. _Shoot…I should be the one protecting her._

_He's protecting me, _thought Shinobu, her heart pounding. _Me._

Ren sweatdropped, even if it was a very inconvenient time. _Great. If everyone's protecting someone else, who's going to protect me? _Just then, half of the total number of _Secants_ comically leapt on Ren, swarming him.

"Um. Guys? Help?"

Shinobu and the both Keitaro's-even Kit would have dashed over to help him, but something else distracted them. There were thuds of immensely heavy footsteps heading towards them, something that made the bluenette's spine shiver in fear, as if she knew what was about to happen next.

A giant Secant hovered over the girls, standing at least 12 feet tall with gigantic claws. Next to it stood a Mecha, also known as an Aragontite, its metal hands shape shifting into two chain saws.

"This just got a whole lot more complicated," said Ren seriously, knocking the last Secant into mid air.

"You're right," said the AU Keitaro, getting into a fighting stance. "You want the giant Secant or the Mecha?"

"I'm fine with either."

"You guys are actually making choices?" interjected Kit, waving her hands about.

"Sempai, please be careful," said Shinobu fearfully, wiping appearing tears of worry.

"What about me?" protested Ren.

"I'm hungry!" commented Kaolla.

"Hey, s-stop arguing!" said Ema as loudly as she could. Everyone ignored her.

Just then, the Aragonite leapt at them, saws raised.

"Jump!" yelled Ren, Keitaro and the AU Keitaro. Naru screamed as her top was ripped off, Shinobu doing likewise as her skirt tore into half.

"Um…" began Keitaro.

"You SAW, didn't you," growled Naru. "You PERVERT!" The long brown haired beauty gritted her teeth as she sent a Naru punch in his direction, only to **miss** from stumbling over a stunned Shinobu and sending the Mecha flying into the air.

"Wow, that was amazing," admitted Ren.

"Naru!" Keitaro hugged her, and he was so nonchalant about it that all her anger dissipated. She smiled, pulling him into a kiss. The AU Keitaro groaned. Facing the Secant, the AU Keitaro drew his blade.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style!" he yelled, charging towards the larger alien. "Kuzu-ryūsen!" In a split second, he was past the alien, his blade still raised. The Secant distorted lips seemed to curl in a smirk, seeing as nothing had happened. But in the next moment, nine parts of its body disintegrated, and it dissipated into nothingness so quickly after that that the beast had no time to squeal in pain.

The battle was over.

Well, not quite.

"I called the police!" squeaked Ema timidly. "They're almost here!"

"You WHAT?" The AU Keitaro looked seething, almost furious.

"What's wrong Sempai?"

"It's nothing…" The AU Keitaro looked at her with a smile. "Really."

Shinobu blushed, realizing it was the first time he had talked to her as the Sempai she had loved.

"We better go," said Ren. "We'll come back another time."

"Ha? Why?" questioned Kit.

But the sirens filled the air, and it was later than they knew it. Without warning, the AU Keitaro and Ren broke off into a run, heading for the hills.

A police officer ran up the stairs.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"We were attacked by al-mmph!" Keitaro held Naru's mouth.

"It's nothing, Officer. False alarm." The officer raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Keitaro Urashima?" Keitaro smiled, shrugging.

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Alright." The officer smiled as he walked up to the couple, and then…

Keitaro saw the fist coming, but he did not expect it. Dodging it, he rolled, just as a kick lashed out at him, knocking him to the ground.

Naru screamed. Just before Keitaro recovered, he opened his eyes to see the barrel of a gun pointing at him.

"Keitaro Urashima! By the law of the government, I, Mikio Kawashi, am placing you under arrest for **murder**!"

The night was eerily silent, as everyone else seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

Hehe, murder.

Um, no, I'm not crazy. But yeah, hope that caught your attention, because the next chapter will be a flashback chapter, starts from '4 months ago.' Its going to unravel a lot of mysteries and get the basis for the main plot so that there can be some real action, and obviously, some sappy and hot romance.

Later!

ShadowFighterX


	5. 4 Months Ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any other thing in here. All…stuff here belong to Ken Akamatsu and co.

But the alternate reality characters are really mine.

Its also inspired by Rurouni Kenshin, and crossovered by my own incomplete novel: Night Phantom-Rain.

This is a rather Action/Romance/Adventure/Angst fanfic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I also appreciate good comments with insight and help on plotline.

This story may seem a bit OC, so I apologize. Do review if it does.

This is set after the epilogue, after Keitaro and Naru's marriage.

Yep.

Enjoy.

**Well thanks to everyone, especially the people who have added me to your story alert subs and favorite author subs (even though most of you haven't reviewed me yet. *anguish*)**

**2 and a half years of not writing this! Man. I've been so busy with my Fictionpress and my projects (I'm in Poly now, entered a WRITING course so one wonders WHY i have no time to write...lol) I will really try to update a bit more regularly in future.**

**This is probably the most interesting of all the chapters so far. Hope you all will like it.**

**ShadowFighterX.**

**

* * *

**

_**Four months ago.**_

"And this is a bottle of wine!" announced Kit gleefully. "It's my favorite, so don't ya waste it!"

Naru Narusegawa sweatdropped as she glanced at the presents around her, Kit's bottle of wine being the smallest wrapped package there was.

"Um, thanks Kit," said Naru nervously, scratching her hair as she forced a small smile. "But you all didn't have to get me gifts so early, you know. It's not a big deal…"

"Are ya kidding! Ya getting' MARRIED," bellowed Kit in close proximity, blowing Naru away.

"This is true," agreed Motoko, looking serious. Shinobu smiled nervously, she had dreamed this up somewhere…something bad was about to happen…

"Yeah…but…"

"Relax girl!" said Kit with a grin. "That idiot's got his own party!"

"H-huh…?"

"I thought you said you only invited a few guys!" protested Keitaro Urashima.

"Dude, it's a bachelor party!" argued Haitani, sipping a martini. "We can't just have the three of us!"

The specs trio had gathered together at Haitani's house for a small get together before the wedding, and Shirai _so happened _to come up with the brilliant idea of inviting a couple of his university friends to have a small bachelor party, which Keitaro had reluctantly accepted. The music in the house was booming loud enough for every house on the lane to hear, which in this case-included Hinata Lodge.

"You guys, I really appreciate this, but we really got to stop this before someone at Hinata realizes that I'm gone…"

"Oh that's okay. They're having that…whatever it is you do when to give presents to the bride. Their own little girls thing."

"Yeah that's kinda why we dragged you away in the first place?" added Haitani.

"H-huh?" _Wedding presents…? Knowing Kit, she's probably going to give us something promiscuous like…_He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he tripped and fell down the stairs, almost breaking his neck.

"Oww, that hurt…"

"Woot! She's here!"

"AHH! Naru…! _I'm sorry!"_

"Alright! Strippers!" Haitani looked positively ecstatic. Keitaro scratched his head, a stripper outfit appearing in his mind. It had to be all that deprivation of women that was getting to him.

_Wow, _thought Keitaro_. If Naru was to wear something like that…_

"Do we LOOK like strippers to you?"

The yell snapped Keitaro out of his reverie, and he moved to the stairs just in time to catch Haitani flying in his direction, completely knocked out. At the same time, another shorter, fatter body was flung in his direction, and his reflexes kicked in, promptly ducking before it could hit him-letting Shirai collide into the wall instead.

Keitaro grinned at the girls-no, women-at the door with a warm smile. All the years he had been with them-they were his companions, his best friends, his pride and joy.

The first woman, her body language extremely relaxed but her face extremely disgruntled was tall and beautiful-her pale skin shimmered against the night like the moon against the water-absolutely beautiful. At her side was a long sword, her hand tingling near it, poised and ready for action.

The second woman looked much like an Indian-in fact, till present day Keitaro still couldn't quite make out what kind of Nationality she was-but she was also incredibly beautiful…to be accurate-as beautiful as a princess. A robot creature resembling a turtle flew at her side, making a 'meep' sound.

The third woman was short haired and pretty in her own way-wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and an event tighter tank top that clung tightly to her large bosom. She played with a cigarette in her mouth, grinning.

And the last woman- The love of his life since he had been 19, the girl he had first fallen in love with the moment he moved into Hinata Lodge. Even though he hadn't thought it possible-she had become even more beautiful, more perfect…

And very, very pissed.

"So, what's all this?" demanded Naru Narusegawa, her eyes now looking very much like demon eyes. Hmm? KEITARO URASHIMA! WHY WERE THOSE TWO GUYS EXPECTING STRIPPERS?"

"I'm Shirai!"  
"And I'm Haitani! You know us!"

"_Shut," _growled Motoko menacingly at them, frightening them into submission.

"Um. Well, it wasn't my idea-"

"PERVERT!"

_One hour later._

"You girls took almost an hour to frighten off twenty guys? Must be losing your touch," teased Keitaro.

"Shut up," laughed Naru. "We would have been faster with Shinobu…"

"Oh, that's right…where was she?"

Naru shrugged. "She didn't want to come. Honestly, I'm starting to get worried about that girl…but it could just be something trivial…like her suitors calling up the house non-stop again…"

Keitaro laughed, knowing that Naru was still worried. "She's a big girl. She can make her own choices…and I guess she doesn't ALWAYS have to be with us…"

The couple lay beneath the stars in a small field just below Hinata Lodge, holding hands. For a while, neither of them said anything, just enjoying each other's company.

Naru glanced into Keitaro's eyes. They were warm…full of trust and love…how did she not see this side of him sooner? The way they had started out had been so antagonistic…it was a wonder they had even made it to this stage. And while she wouldn't admit it, she hated how much time she had wasted on that.

It must have shown up on her face, because Keitaro looked concerned-but she shrugged it off. He smiled softly at her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, you know."

She laughed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I know."

"It's not just like that…I mean…" He sat up, pinning Naru to the ground, which made her blush. "I _really_ love you."

Naru turned her head to a side, considerably embarrassed. "I love you too. But. Um. We're not going to DO IT here, okay?"

"EHH." Keitaro jumped back, even more embarrassed than she was. "That's not really what I meant!"

"Well you always make me misunderstand." She gave him a sad puppy dog smile. "I don't get what you mean."

He slowly bumped his forehead against hers. She could smell his mint breath, the smell of grass off his body...but more importantly-the touch of his fingers intertwining hers-the taste of his lips brushing against hers softly.

"I mean-I love you so much, Naru. My life isn't complete without you in it with me-for the rest of it, at least. I need you to stay with me…"

"Huh?"

"I never did give you a ring..."

Slowly, he drew it out of his pocket. It glimmered under the starlight-carved beautiful and perfect. _Like you, _his eyes said, when he caught the reaction in her face and grinned.

"Marry me, Naru."

* * *

_**3 months ago.**_

"Ren!"

His eyes flashed dangerously as they flipped open back to life. Her voice was all he needed to hear.

He got to his feet. Where was she? Then again, where was _he_?

The spaceship.

"REEENN!" The shrill scream pierced through his ears.

"Where are you?"

_No Angeline to fly me out of this one._ "Where are you?"

The next few minutes seemed like a flurry mixture of events; he could only remember his fear, his panic…he couldn't lose her now. Not to this situation, not after all they had been through.

Not to a bunch of aliens.

He burst through so many doors inside the Mother Ship that he couldn't count them…slashing, blazing away at the pieces of what remained. Sure, he had taken out most of them already, but they had _her. _Of all those he could have killed, he missed _them._

He found her.

"Ren! The ship's going into the portal! We have to get out!"

Ren nodded his head, his throat too dry to speak. Whipping out the massive alien blade, he swung it with all his might, smashing a hole into the ship's side. The gusts of wind poured in instantly, and they hung on to a broken wall with all their might.

"Let go of it!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting go of you!"

"I've got a parachute! We can share it…"

BOOM

The explosion through her through the broken hole and he flew in the other direction. He heard her scream, but only for a moment before she disappeared, her body being dragged out by the velocity into the freedom of the vast sky.

"No!" he yelled in anguish. "NO!" His mind considered breaking down completely in grief, but he was too overwhelmed to even react at all. Just then, the ship jerked suddenly, and Ren was sent tumbling.

His head hit something hard, and all went black. The ship went through the porthole, and there was nothing he could do about it…

* * *

_**2 months ago.**_

Keitaro Urashima stood in front of 12 graves. His cloak swept the ground and his black suit was illuminated only by the fires around him. Around him was a background of chaos and fire. There were no buildings, no trees, no forms of life…just fire, darkness, chaos...in the distance, Hinata Lodge had been split into two and demolished to the ground. It was after all, the first place that they had attacked.

His long unkempt hair swept behind his neck as the gale blew past. He shut his eyes, and instantly regretted it as the images of his dead friends and loved ones flashed through his mind, and his eyes opened again.

He glared at the sword in his hand and threw it to the ground in a fit of frustration. So everyone was dead because of this? The Hina Blade glowed a steady and calm purple, a major contrast to the surroundings around him.

_So I'm the only one left. They went somewhere else, and I couldn't stop them…_

_The remainders are still here. They might be here tonight, _he reminded himself. _I should…go._

Reluctantly, he tapped each gravestone lightly, before stopping at Midori's. In the glass preservation chamber he had made for her, she looked exactly like her sister, even if she had claimed she never wanted to be anything like her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered aloud. "That day, my confession should have been for you."

CLANK

_They're here already. _It was no longer a questioning thought. He picked up the blade without turning around. _Anytime now…_

He whipped around, swinging it with all his might, only to meet another blade with a resounding clang. He felt a slight bit of electricity pulsate through his veins, but such a little pain had almost no effect on him, after all that he had been through.

A figure glared back at him with such an icy look that he could have been turned cold. Had he been a lesser man, he would have shrunk back from the fear, but…Keitaro smirked internally. Another alien? An unusual one, for sure, but yet…he wielded the alien blade 'Reverse Double Fang' with astounding ease. Leaping to aside, he placed the Hina Blade back in its sheath, and adopted a charging stance. Hina Blade was smaller, but it was longer, and if he was faster, he could take out the alien's head with one hit.

The other figure looked as cold as ever, but was clearly confused by this course of action. He grabbed his blade, glowing a misty ice blue and fiery red at the same time, with two hands and adopted a similar position.

He blinked.

Keitaro lunged, unleashing a Battoujitsu that was seemingly unblockable; yet the figure threw it off him with a quick deflection. Fortunately, the figure had struggled so much that he was once again caught off guard, and Keitaro slashed again.

Metal collided against metal, but the alien was indomitably faster than any he had fought so far, so they fought to a standstill. Yet it was becoming clearer to Keitaro that he was losing, as each contact with the other blade sent small electric shocks down his body; and the strike point would erupt in fire. The alien was clearly more talented with this blade than the previous one known as Xehal-yet he seemed to have no direct knowledge of any swordsmanship.

_Last chance, _figured Keitaro, his feet causing noticeable friction to the burnt ground as he slid back into another charging position. _Otherwise, I won't be able to keep up with his stamina…_

The alien prepared for his final move similarly, and both of them charged against each other. In a split second, it would be all over.

The huge alien blade obliterated the ground in a blast of fire and lightning, but apart from the massive area damage, it missed its target completely. He appeared to be rather stunned; almost impressed as the shadow of the darkness failed to cover the self satisfied bitter, but small grin on his face.

Keitaro smiled, soaring over the surprised alien. "That was probably your most powerful attack." He dived towards it, swinging his blade. "But you missed! _Ryūshōsen…"_

"You talk?" exclaimed the figure.

Keitaro froze in midair, and shortly unsuccessfully, crashed into the 'alien'. Both tumbled onto the ground.

"_**You **_talk! But apart from Xehal…" Keitaro felt confused.

"Xehal…So you're human then." The 'alien' smiled. Both walked to the fire, and from the light, Keitaro could make out a sooty black faced teenage boy. The strange thing was that the guy clearly radiated coldness.

"The name's Ren," said Ren, not smiling. He extended a hand, and Keitaro took it. "I haven't seen anyone in over a month. Are we the only ones left?"

"Keitaro Urashima. And I haven't seen anyone in over two years," whispered Keitaro with signs of disbelief. "So…I guess so."

"Heh." Ren smiled at last. "Bet you're feeling all choked up inside."

"Shut up."

* * *

_**1 month ago…**_

"Well, I'm going." Keitaro was going for another archaeological expedition, and this time, Naru was going with him.

Shinobu shivered uncomfortably as the Hinata crew helped the couple load their baggage off the cab; this was like saying goodbye. Naru going on an overseas trip with Keitaro would be the final sign of their attachment; if she did that, it was all over.

_What am I thinking? He's engaged! _Her heart pounded dangerously, and she could feel the moisture of tears in her eyes. _Stupid, stupid thoughts…_

"You alright, Shinobu?" asked Keitaro sincerely, as he pulled his luggage through the airport; that ever present smile on his face. She flushed slightly, not enough for him to notice. He was still so good to her, and she wasn't even his. _Naru is so lucky. _Sobs choked up from within her body, but she held them. Nodding her head, she averted his gaze, much to his confusion.

"Sure," she murmured, trying not to look into his eyes. She knew she would break if she saw his smile.

"Ah, that's right…I almost forgot!" Keitaro frantically searched through his backpack, pulling out random artifacts. Shinobu raised an eyebrow, but moments later, he pulled out something that she had never expected-a huge Tama soft toy, custom-made. With a smile, he handed it to Shinobu.

"This completes your collection of soft toys, doesn't it?"

"Senior…" Shinobu was overwhelmed by his act of kindness. After all of this time, he had remembered…she had tried to get a custom made Tama to complete her collection of soft toys, since she was already approaching adulthood-but time went by and she was never able to complete it. "I'm not a kid…anymore…"

A sad smile flickered across his face for a moment, but disappeared almost immediately. Shinobu instantly felt guilty; he had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to get that for her and she hadn't exactly acted grateful. But how was she supposed to, when he was about to go off and get married?

"Um…" he began. "I'm sorry…I can exchange it for something else-"

"No!" she yelled indignantly, a flush appearing on her cheeks. "No…it's great. Thank you, Senior." She leaned forward, took a guilty glance at Naru talking to Kit and hugged Keitaro, trying not to let her heart pound any faster or harder than it already was. He hugged her back, a small smile on his face.

"Look after the rest while I'm gone," he whispered.

"Shouldn't Motoko be doing that?" she asked timidly.

"She's got some new student for the next few days," he explained. "I'm not leaving the place to Kaolla," he grinned with a mock shudder, "and now that we're having a new tenant soon…"

"Okay." She hugged him more tightly, more awkwardly. "Be back soon, right?"

He nodded with a grin. "Sure." Without warning, he kissed her on the cheek. Shinobu, blushed, fought a sudden urge to burst into childish giggles and blushed even harder while Keitaro wandered off cluelessly.

_Sigh…_

For a moment a wild thought appeared in her head; to just grab him around the waist and beg and plead for him not to leave, confess her undying love for him and somehow, it would turn out exactly the way she imagined it in her mind. But she pushed it out of her head; she was still the same kind, loving girl that she was as a child; she would never jeopardize her friend's happiness.

Maybe that was why she never believed in karma. Shinobu was humble, but she knew full well exactly the kind of goodness she had in her heart. And if she was truly so selfless, where was the good luck she so desired? Where were all her dreams and hopes?

_Gone. After all of this, I have nothing. _She put her finger to her chin. _Well. Except Todai. I guess I'll have to make do…_After all; half of the guys in Todai were after her. There were smart people; athletic, handsome…she could have any pick of the guys she wanted.

_But it's not the same, _the voice nagged at the back of her mind. She felt the tears well up in her eyes when he headed for the gate with that ever present smile on his face; so relaxed and carefree.

Shinobu wasn't particularly superstitious, but now was an appropriate time. She gazed towards the sky, in this case the top of the airport, and breathed in deeply, closing her small oval shaped eyes. _I need a miracle. A sign, _she decided. _Send me a sign to let me know that everything will be alright._

She opened her eyes.

…just in time to see Keitaro Urashima dressed in a black coat slip off the ceiling.

_Five minutes ago…_

"I knew we would end up in the wrong dimension somehow," grumbled Ren.

He and the AU Keitaro had fought a vicious battle two days ago and took over a Xoto battleship, following the main party into another world. However, the ship crashed halfway when they were discovered, and now they were stranded.

It was then that Keitaro had eventually tracked them to a particular area in Japan of that world, and they had decided that the best way to follow the aliens back to their home base was to hijack a plane from the airport, so now the two of them were subtly hanging from the rooftop, using their athletic skills to scale their way to the terminals.

Both were silent for a while, as the two boys inched their way across the ceilings-until Ren broke the silence.

"I have a slight question about the plan."

Keitaro glared back at him, red faced from straining his body. "I am of open mind and willing to listen to criticism." _Also, that's stupid and you're stupid._

"Why can't we just 'walk' in like everyone else?"

Keitaro groaned. "Do we LOOK like tourists to you?"

"Well it's a given that it would be a bit hard to hide weapons, but a disguise-"

"We're not even discussing this." If Keitaro had his hands free he would have thrown them up in the air. "Why are we even discussing this? Less talking, more moving."

Ren frowned. "I just don't really see how this is supposed to help us get to the hangars subtly…there are almost a hundred security guards here...if just ONE of them looks up…"

"Will you quit complaining?" growled the AU Keitaro. "For the past month, you've done nothing but whine about everything and anything."

"I just happen to be **actually concerned** about the people here. They might end up like **you**." mumbled Ren, but he kept it to himself. For the past month, Keitaro Urashima had been really reliable not just as a fighting partner, but also as decent company. Another month of being lost by himself in an alternate dimension would have just driven him crazy.

"I'll take that as a compliment," muttered his partner gruffly. "But seriously, what happens to the people on this world is no consequence. I'm pretty sure the main force has already moved on, though they might have left some scraps of aliens here…let the government deal with it."

"Are we really going to hijack a PLANE?" asked Ren doubtfully for the hundredth time. Keitaro glared at the younger teenager impatiently, his lips twisted to frown.

"You know, you could always STAY here…"

"Okay, okay! Don't blame me for being in doubt."

"Man," commented Keitaro, "I don't get how you EVER led ANYONE against the aliens forces on your world. A leader should never be in doubt."

Ren's nervous laughter died instantly, his eyes lighting up angrily. "More like never show that he's in doubt." His silver eyes bore right into Keitaro's own. "You're really going to make personal attacks on me? Because now isn't the time for this, or this partnership ends right now."

"I could always slice the part of the roof you're holding on to."

"I could simply telekinetic your ass off," countered Ren. "Or blast you with lightning or fire, or slice off the part of the roof you're holding on to. You might be stronger, but I got a whole lot of range." He looked at the ground nervously, not just at the sheer height of the fall but as well as the huge crowds. "Someone's got to have seen us by now anyway."

"It takes a certain kind of person to look up," said Keitaro quietly. 'I doubt there are any here…"

He was wrong.

* * *

Motoko Aoyoma was starting to get a twitch at her side. The kind of twitch that meant 'there's something seriously wrong with this picture but it's really hard to see.' With her heightened senses, she could make out 43 life forms currently in their terminal…but there were only **41** people around.

And then she looked UP.

Two masked men, with swords. One had just slipped off the ceiling, while the other looked highly agitated. She was too far away to make out a face, but…

"Demons!" she cried out, and the whole airport began to scream even though they couldn't see them. The masked man who slipped landed on the ground near Shinobu-and the girl looked positively terrified…

"Keep AWAY FROM HER! ZANKUSEN!" She slashed the air, creating a vortex of air that sliced towards the masked man. He leapt over it gracefully, running away from Shinobu. Gritting her teeth, Motoko began to give chase-but she saw that Shinobu rooted to the ground…

_Damn. _

She shook Shinobu out of it. Somehow, the bluenette didn't look remotely traumatized or scared…more like, disillusioned. Like someone who had just gotten high.

"Shinbou, are you alright?"

"Senior…" uttered Shinobu blankly. "That was Senior…"

_Poor girl. He's been gone less than 10 minutes and she's already hallucinating. _As the others caught up and surrounded Shinobu, Motoko ran after the men.

However barely seconds later, she could no longer sense their presence.

_How did he dodge my Zankusen? _Thought Motoko, folding her arms. She was certainly disappointed…but somehow-there was also this tingling of excitement. A potential warrior worthy of her skills.

_Someday, I will find you, _she challenged the sky. _And we'll have a 'rematch.' _

_No one hurts my friends. _

_Present Day…_

Keitaro Urashima thought he felt his heart break when he saw the look on his wife's face. Even though he knew he hadn't done anything wrong-the look of confusion and shock-_she looked so pained._ And he could do nothing as the burly police officer handcuffed him and stuffed him in the police van, despite the girl's protests.

There was this sinking, painful feeling in his heart that he couldn't seem to process as he sat alone in the dark van-the only thing breaking the silence was the occasional horn he could hear as they drove along the highway. And then he realized what that feeling had been-shame. He had just been arrested in front of his friends and family-and it certainly didn't feel good. Worse, since he hadn't actually done anything wrong.

Well _other _than travelling without a passport, stealing ancient artifacts, resisting arrest while chasing Naru, breaking public property…he grinned at the memories. So long ago, and yet so vivid in his mind.

"Hey!"

The gruff yell broke him out of his reverie, and before he could respond he was thrown out of the van. He groaned, picking himself up. This guy was awfully rough for a police officer…

Come to think of it…

Keitaro was suddenly very aware of his surroundings. This looking nothing like prison-but it certainly didn't look like a police headquarters either. In fact, upon a closer glance at the police van, Keitaro realized in horror-it _wasn't a police car. _

"Who are y-"

But a punch to his gut silenced him. As the darkness closed in, he could only hope that the rest of them were still okay.

* * *

_To be continued. _

_Review Please! =)  
_


End file.
